Lost Love
by 123cat666
Summary: a woman from sesshomaru's past has come back and now things are becoming upside down
1. Chapter 1

Lost Love

One day a girl with silver hair, golden eyes, pointy ears was running through the forest with a deep wound on her side. Suddenly she hears the voice of a man that sounded familiar " What do you want sesshomaru, " said Sara angrily. " well thats a nice greeting Sara" Sesshomaru smirked slightly. Before Sara could reply she fainted because she lost too much blood. Sesshomaru picked her up and carried her to the camp that Rin and Jaken set up for the night. " Jaken take care of her while im gone." After that sesshomaru was gone into the night. " Even a demon that is a complete stranger gets treated better than i do." Jaken sighs. " Shes pretty i think lord sesshomaru might like her."Rin says happily. " You insolent child there is no way that lord sesshomaru would fall for such a petty demon (BTW its petty not pretty if you didn't know.) " Why not!!! master Jaken just because shes not as powerful as lord sesshomaru doesn't mean that they cant be together!"Rin yelled. " Are you 2 done arguing yet its getting annoying."Sara complained. " Oh hello my name is Rin whats yours." Rin asked. When Sara's eyes met the little girl standing before her she was shocked she never knew that human children could be so.... CUTE. " Awwwwww you are so adorable." Rin was hugging Sara like no tomorrow. " ahem ummmmm may i ask what your name is, im Jaken im lord sesshomaru's servant." "oh im sorry my name is Sara i am the Lady of the eastern lands."said Sara proudly. " Y- You are the Lady of the eastern lands!" staggered Jaken. " i told you they could like each other and now you know Lady sara is as strong as lord sesshomaru."said Rin. " WHAT!!!" yelled Sara. You could her far and wide there for attracting demons, hungry demons. " ill fight them off take Rin to a safe village!"yelled Sara. " But your wound isn't healed yet."Rin yelled back. " dont worry rin i can take on these small fry demons." Sara tried to put on a fake smile but rin wasnt buying it. A demon came running at rin and jaken , but jaken took him out with the staff of two heads. "rin , jaken are you ok!" "Yes we're alright."Rin said calmly. Then another demon came running at them ......................

and that ends chapter 1

Sara closed her eyes tightly and held onto rin and jaken protecting them. A white blur came in front of them and the white blur turned out to be sesshomaru. Sesshomaru yelled ," Poisen Claws!!" and with a blink of an eye the demons were gone. Jaken stared with amazement


	2. Chapter 2

Lost Love

One day a girl with silver hair, golden eyes, pointy ears was running through the forest with a deep wound on her side. Suddenly she hears the voice of a man that sounded familiar " What do you want sesshomaru, " said Sara angrily. " well thats a nice greeting Sara" Sesshomaru smirked slightly. Before Sara could reply she fainted because she lost too much blood. Sesshomaru picked her up and carried her to the camp that Rin and Jaken set up for the night. " Jaken take care of her while im gone." After that sesshomaru was gone into the night. " Even a demon that is a complete stranger gets treated better than i do." Jaken sighs. " Shes pretty i think lord sesshomaru might like her."Rin says happily. " You insolent child there is no way that lord sesshomaru would fall for such a petty demon (BTW its petty not pretty if you didn't know.) " Why not!!! master Jaken just because shes not as powerful as lord sesshomaru doesn't mean that they cant be together!"Rin yelled. " Are you 2 done arguing yet its getting annoying."Sara complained. " Oh hello my name is Rin whats yours." Rin asked. When Sara's eyes met the little girl standing before her she was shocked she never knew that human children could be so.... CUTE. " Awwwwww you are so adorable." Rin was hugging Sara like no tomorrow. " ahem ummmmm may i ask what your name is, im Jaken im lord sesshomaru's servant." "oh im sorry my name is Sara i am the Lady of the eastern lands."said Sara proudly. " Y- You are the Lady of the eastern lands!" staggered Jaken. " i told you they could like each other and now you know Lady sara is as strong as lord sesshomaru."said Rin. " WHAT!!!" yelled Sara. You could her far and wide there for attracting demons, hungry demons. " ill fight them off take Rin to a safe village!"yelled Sara. " But your wound isn't healed yet."Rin yelled back. " dont worry rin i can take on these small fry demons." Sara tried to put on a fake smile but rin wasnt buying it. A demon came running at rin and jaken , but jaken took him out with the staff of two heads. "rin , jaken are you ok!" "Yes we're alright."Rin said calmly. Then another demon came running at them ......................

and that ends chapter 1


End file.
